


[fanvid] Tonight

by badritual



Series: Fanvids [7]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: believe in me like i believe in you
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Fanvids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/395665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	[fanvid] Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I got lost in my feels.

[Tonight (Cheleanor // The Good Place)](https://vimeo.com/388739870) from [rockthescherzer](https://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

NBC and Michael Schur own the Good Place, the Smashing Pumpkins own the song. I own nothing.


End file.
